A variety of diseases exists that require regular treatment by injection of a medicament. Such injection can be performed by using injection devices, which are applied either by medical personnel or by patients themselves. As an example, type-1 and type-2 diabetes can be treated by patients themselves by injection of insulin doses, for example once or several times per day. For instance, a pre-filled disposable insulin pen can be used as an injection device. Alternatively, a re-usable pen may be used. A re-usable pen allows replacement of an empty medicament cartridge by a new one. Either pen may come with a set of one-way needles that are replaced before each use. The insulin dose to be injected can then for instance be manually selected at the insulin pen by turning a dosage knob and observing the actual dose from a dosage window or display of the insulin pen. The dose is then injected by inserting the needle into a suited skin portion and pressing an injection button of the insulin pen.
To be able to monitor insulin injection, for instance to prevent false handling of the insulin pen or to keep track of the doses already applied, it is desirable to measure information related to a condition and/or use of the injection device, for example, one or more of the injected insulin type, dose and timing of the injection, in a manner that is reliable and accurate.
WO2011/117212 A1 discloses an apparatus configured for releasable attachment to a medical device or for releasably receiving at least a part of the medical device, such as an injection pen. The apparatus comprises one or more optical sensors for determining information relating to a condition or use of the medical device, such as a dosage to be dispensed by the device, programmed into the device by a user using optical character recognition.